<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time to get heavy by Nijura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389547">Time to get heavy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura'>Nijura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Vampires game [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fighter Thor, Loki is still being abused by the Grandmaster, M/M, Pet Loki, Poor Loki, Vampire Grandmaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“An applause to all of the contenders who died so gruesomely tonight, yes, yes give it a clap.”<br/>The Grandmaster still sounded the way Thor remembered it and it made him grip his weapon even tighter. He wore a rather old-fashioned gladiator outfit that Amora chose for him and a heavy two bladed axe.</p><p>Finally Thor has found his brother and is willign to fight till death for him.<br/>Loki is still stuck with the Grandmaster and fears for his sanity but Thor gives him new hope.<br/>Will things finally get better?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Vampires game [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1047368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time to get heavy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone and thanks for reading, this is now the third part of my series and though I wanted to make it the last part I will make another.<br/>I hope you all enjoy this.<br/>Have fun but beware the tags and rating.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“An applause to all of the contenders who died so gruesomely tonight, yes, yes give it a clap.”</p><p>The Grandmaster still sounded the way Thor remembered it and it made him grip his weapon even tighter. He wore a rather old-fashioned gladiator outfit that Amora chose for him and a heavy two bladed axe.</p><p>Since his first battle he had taken lessons and learned how to properly fight, he even killed a few times. He never enjoyed it but he knew that he would not get out of this if he was not willing to take that step.</p><p>Thor won his first three rounds without so much as a scratch; in the fourth he fought some small weird man who had blades strapped to his hands. That guy actually managed to give him a nasty cut on his chest but he was quickly patched up by Amora again.</p><p>The vampire was seeing to his every need and if he hadn’t been secretly disgusted by her he could have actually enjoyed it. Amora smiled at him as she licked over the wound, sealing it shut and making sure it was healing properly.</p><p>Thor gave her his best fake smile, “thank you when is my next round?” The blond woman picked up her phone to check the schedule, “tomorrow so you can rest for now, but I don’t know who your opponent will be.”</p><p>Thor nodded and rose from the couch he had been resting on, “very well I will retreat to my room then.” Amora bit her lips and caught his arm, “wait Thor, you know I could give you some of my blood, it would strengthen you and give you an advantage.”</p><p>Valkyrie had warned Thor of the effect of vampire blood on humans and so he didn’t plan on taking any. He smiled politely at Amora, “no thank you I don’t need any of it, a good night’s rest will do.”</p><p>The vampire pouted for a moment but instead of insisting she just waved her hand, “as you wish, by the way if you keep winning we might get invited to one of the Grandmaster’s parties and I really look forward to that, so keep up the good fight.”</p><p>Thor smiled, “I will, worry not.” With that he left the blond vampire alone as he walked back to the room he slept in during his stay here.</p><p>They were in a nice hotel so Thor didn’t mind too much and since the door had good locks he wasn’t too bothered about having so many vampires around.</p><p>Once the door closed behind him he dropped his axe and his smile. Quickly he took off the armour and went to take a shower cleaning himself and washing away the sweat, blood and grime. It was refreshing and Thor stayed longer under the shower than necessary but in the end he got out and dried himself.</p><p>Still naked he went into his bedroom and sat down on the bed stretching his arms a little to keep the ache he would be getting tomorrow to a minimum. As he sat there he could hear voices from outside that were laughing and joking but he ignored them.</p><p>Volstagg hadn’t been allowed to come here so he was all alone and he intended to keep it that way. There was no use in making friends if he would end up killing them anyway.</p><p>Thor ordered some food and checked his phone for any messages, Volstagg asked him if he was still alive like every day and Thor only replied with a thumbs up emoji.</p><p>With a sigh he put the phone back on the nightstand and rubbed his face. When was he going to see Loki? He knew the Grandmaster still had him; other fighters already got a glance at him. He had heard them talk about the human pet the old vampire owned and it had made Thor’s blood boil.</p><p>His brother was still a prisoner and Thor was determent to win the fights and get him back home where he belonged. It was his duty as an older brother and he would fulfil it.</p><p> </p><p>The Grandmaster watched the last fight with a huge smile on his face. His head rested on one of his hands while his other was placed on Loki’s head, his long fingers running through the raven locks.</p><p>The boy was as always naked and kneeling between his legs on a nice soft cushion while his beautiful lips were wrapped around the vampire’s cock.</p><p>The other elders had refused his offer of getting them some nice company so he was the only one having fun. Well most of the fun at least.</p><p>The Collector still sitting on his favourite uncomfortable chair smiled at him, “the fights are good this year, what is your prognosis?” The Grandmaster pushed the boy down deeper and held him there.</p><p>“Oh my champion is going to win, he is the best you know I, I feel a special connection to him.”</p><p>Tivan chuckled and the Gardner let out a snort, “oh dear brother, I think you overestimate your…friend.” The Grandmaster pulled Loki up and the boy greedily sucked in some air before he was pushed down again.</p><p>It earned him and eye roll from the Gardener, “you know En normally I am not one for humans but even I have to say that you should not go so hard on that kid.”</p><p>The Grandmaster shot him flashy smile while letting go of his pet obviously satisfied. The boy fell back on his rear gasping for air and glaring at the old vampire.</p><p>The Grandmaster righted his clothes and smiled at his brothers before rising to his feet, “I do what I want dear brothers so would you please excuse me I like to spend the mornings in bed, I am old fashioned that way.”</p><p>Loki hissed as he was pulled to his feet but with his hands tied behind his back he was unable to do anything else.</p><p>They walked through a hallway and the Grandmaster smiled at a few other vampires some of them with their own humans as they made their way into an elevator. With a shake of his head the elder looked at his pet.</p><p>“You are awfully quiet dear, nothing to say?”</p><p>Loki scoffed and leaned against the wall suddenly feeling tired, “what is there to say?” The vampire was obviously displeased by that but didn’t get a chance to answer as the doors opened on his private floor.</p><p>The walked into their suite and with a flick of his wrists the elder freed the boy who stumbled towards a couch glad to sit down.</p><p>Loki rubbed his knees and yawned, hoping that the old vampire would drop the topic but of course he wasn’t that lucky. The Grandmaster crossed his arms in front of his chest, a stern expression on his face.</p><p>“Don’t you like the tournament?”</p><p>Loki rolled his eyes stretching his long legs, “I don’t get to see much of it, I mean with my head between your legs I am not really able to watch it, right?”</p><p>The Grandmaster tilted his head and nodded slowly, “I guess this is true, I am sorry I will make sure to have you in my lap the next time.” Loki groaned and stood walking into the bathroom of the suite they both lived in at the moment.</p><p>After a quick shower both men settled in bed. As usual Loki tried to move away from the vampire but En simply grabbed him and pulled him up against his chest.</p><p>He loved having the human close and so he wrapped his arm around him as they fell asleep quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Loki had no idea that Thor was competing in the tournament. He would never dare dream that there was someone out there trying to help or even save him.</p><p>In his mind he was all alone in this world and forgotten by everyone. In fact Loki had lost all hope by now and just tried to get by each day.</p><p>It was sad but there was nothing that could be done about it.</p><p>The both of them slept until it was almost afternoon. No one disturbed them and the fights started at dawn so they weren’t in any hurry to get there.</p><p>Loki woke first, he yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to drink some water and wash up. He knew his tormentor would wake soon and he mentally prepared himself for another day of mental torture.</p><p>Loki looked at his reflection and sighed, he didn’t age at all. His face still looked the same. His body was still sixteen and he knew it would stay like this for at least a few more years.</p><p>If he stopped drinking vampire blood he would start to age again but it would take time. Even if he got away his life would never be the same again and he hated that fact.</p><p>Letting out a soft sound he rubbed his face, trying to keep a hold on his sanity. When he removed his hands again he flinched.</p><p>The Grandmaster chuckled, “aw did I scare you little doe?” he wrapped his arms around Loki’s chest and kissed his neck. Like always his boy tensed and shivered.</p><p>“Please let go of me.”</p><p> </p><p>The opponent Thor was up against was rather fearsome.</p><p>He had watched the man fight before but there hadn’t been much to see. It was just slaughter.</p><p>Amora was very nervous about him, fighting this opponent, she already saw her winnings fading and Thor was a bit ticked by that. He was good, very good and he didn’t want the vampire to doubt him.</p><p>“Try to keep your head down Thor, he is dangerous.”</p><p>Thor rolled his eyes as he put the last piece of armour on, “go and sit down in the audience Amora. I know what I do.”</p><p>The blond vampire chewed on her lip, “I don’t want you to die,” she said and went to take his hand, “don’t die.”</p><p>Thor sighed and gently squeezed her hand; it was tiny compared to his. The smile he gave her was reassuring and maybe a bit cocky, “I will not die, don’t worry so much.”</p><p>The vampire sighed and actually hugged him before walking out of the changing room to sit and watch the match. Thor chuckled and checked his weapon before picking it and the shield he decided to use too up.</p><p>He took a deep breath to reassure himself and walked out of the room and into the arena. The people were already cheering and Thor could see why.</p><p>His opponent was already inside and throwing his hands up basking in their attention. Thor rolled his eyes again; he just couldn’t understand why someone would do this for glory.</p><p>His opponent turned and spotted him, pulling his lips into a condescending smirk.</p><p>The guy wasn’t big, no in fact he was almost a head shorter than Thor and of a very slim frame, but there was no fat at all on him. Thor would not underestimate that guy just because he was small, he had seen him fight.</p><p>He was fast, agile and rather strong but most of all he loved killing. That was what made him so dangerous.</p><p>Thor made sure he had a firm grip on his axe as he walked up to him. The man was already assessing him and Thor knew he was in for a hard fight.</p><p>The guy wanted to win and Thor would had to kill him.</p><p>He had to for Loki.</p><p>The Grandmaster’s voice sounded over them, “ah hello everyone welcome our two contenders. I think we are in for a-a real treat today so enjoy!”</p><p>A horn blared and Thor’s opponent shot forward, attacking him with his sword.</p><p>Thor easily blocked his attack but he knew that the man was just testing the waters. They continued testing each other before finally attacking properly.</p><p>Thor tried a few powerful attacks blocking the counter attacks easily with his axe while the other man just danced away and tried to stab him in the legs a few times.</p><p>They were both getting frustrated and so were the viewers, they were booing and it wouldn’t take long until the Grandmaster would chime in.</p><p>Thor cussed a bit and jabbed his shield into the ground, throwing sand up in the air. His opponent stumbled back, cussing and an uuuuuh went through the audience.</p><p>It was time to get serious and so Thor started to attack quickly, pushing his enemy backwards. The crowd was getting excited again and the two men started to fight their earnest.</p><p>Thor tried to hit the man with his axe, cutting up his chest but he dove away.</p><p>A loud shout came from the people when Thor fell on one knee as that bastard cut open his shin. He let out a shout of pain but managed to spin around and hold up his axe, blocking another attack.</p><p>Had he not he would most likely be dead.</p><p>Thor swung his axe and had his opponent not jumped away quickly he would have gutted him real good.</p><p> </p><p>The Grandmaster clapped, shuffling around excited on his chair, “oh, oh this is nice, isn’t it?” The explorer smiled, “yes but we all know my champion will win this. He is the better fighter.”</p><p>The older vampire licked his lips, “I wouldn’t be so sure dear brother, look at the other one, he looks so determent. He is fighting for a cause not for fun.”</p><p>He smiled at the explorer, “he has conviction.” The explorer huffed a bit at that and Taneleer chimed up, “I do have to agree brother, this blond fighter has a lot of spirit. I am sure he could win this fight.”</p><p>They kept talking among themselves as Loki stood at the window, separating them from the rest of the world, staring down into the arena.</p><p>He couldn’t believe this was real. This had to be a mistake, a fake. His eyes filled with tears as the blond fighter turned and he got a look at his face.</p><p>“Thor,” he whispered and quickly blinked his tears away. He couldn’t believe that Thor had kept his promise.</p><p>After all this time his big brother was still trying to find him. He couldn’t believe it. He wanted to get down there and hug him but he couldn’t.</p><p>No one could ever know about them.</p><p>Loki swallowed and focused on the fight. Thor was obviously struggling with his injury and it got harder to fight each passing minute.</p><p>Loki watched, chewing on his lip as a tug on his collar pulled him away from the window. He almost let out a shout because he didn’t want to take his eyes off his brother but he didn’t have a choice.</p><p>The Grandmaster pulled him towards him and Loki had to sit down in his lap. Two arms were wrapped around his middle and Loki heard him chuckle.</p><p>“Oh my you are really invested into these fights aren’t you? I didn’t think you had a lust for blood.”</p><p>Loki swallowed before turning and giving the Grandmaster a glare, “I just enjoy seeing something except you all day long.” The vampire laughed and pinched Loki’s cheek, “so cute.”</p><p>He patted his cheek and turned to his brothers, talking to them about mindless stuff again.</p><p>Loki began to shuffle around, trying to get off the vampire but he was held in place. He could still see most of the fighting but not as well as before.</p><p>The Grandmaster ignored his struggles and Loki grew frustrated. There had to be a way out of his grip.</p><p>Loki closed his eyes for a brief moment before letting out a whine. This indeed caught the attention of the vampire.</p><p>The Grandmaster smiled and kissed his shoulder, “what is it kitten?” Loki looked at him, “please let go of me, I want to watch.”</p><p>The old vampire smirked, “oh do you? Well I will let you if you give me a kiss.” Loki looked at him for a few seconds, his nose wrinkled in obvious disgust.</p><p>He tried to wage his options wisely but in the end he gave in.</p><p>He quickly placed a kiss on the Grandmaster’s lips and slipped off him as soon as he let go. Loki rushed to the window again watching the two men wrestle in the dirt.</p><p>Both of them were bleeding now and Loki focused on them, hoping, praying Thor would win. The other man pulled a knife out of nowhere and tried to stab Thor but missed a few times.</p><p>Loki bit his lip watching, this was really exciting, in a bad way. He gasped when the man tried to stab Thor but Thor grabbed his arm flipping them around so he was on top.</p><p>“He is so strong, right? I bet he just takes what he wants like a barbarian.”</p><p>The Grandmaster put his hands on Loki’s hips and kissed his neck. Loki was too caught up in the fight to care, so the Grandmaster kept kissing and touching him, obviously enjoying that Loki wasn’t fighting him for once.</p><p>Loki gasped again when Thor managed to take the knife from the other man and stabbed him through the throat. The Grandmaster let out an ooooh.</p><p>“Oh my, he likes it bloody, just like me.”</p><p>The vampire laughed and went back to kiss Loki’s neck. Loki’s eyes were fixed on Thor’s face and even from that distance he could see the torn expression.</p><p>“No he doesn’t,” Loki whispered and the Grandmaster paused to take a closer look at Thor. The vampire narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“He looks familiar.”</p><p>Loki turned around, knowing that he had to distract the vampire. It wouldn’t end well when he remembered Thor.</p><p>“I feel sick,” he declared, earning a confused look from the elders.</p><p>“All that blood and violence made me sick I-I need to lie down. Now.”</p><p>The Grandmaster frowned a bit and looked him up and down, “you don’t look sick darling.” He put a hand on his cheek, “oh I forgot to feed you, that’s it. I am so sorry dear.”</p><p>Loki made a face as he was pulled back to the seat and the Grandmaster sat him back in his lap, feeding him some blood.</p><p>Down in the arena Thor received his victory and was carried out since he couldn’t walk anymore. His leg hurt too much and he felt dizzy from the blood loss.</p><p>Amora was fussing over him like a mother hen. She checked his injuries and shook her head, “Thor this is bad you should be more careful.”</p><p>She looked at Thor, “go, sleep I will fix you up.”</p><p>Thor didn’t like that, he didn’t trust her after all and she might just feed him blood while he was sleeping. Amora seemed to read his mind and sighed, “I will not try anything Thor, I just want to make sure you can fight tomorrow.”</p><p>Thor sighed, “alright but just healing, no feeding.” The vampire saluted him and went to his leg looking at the wound while Thor slipped away into a deep sleep.</p><p>He was exhausted and his body was sore and hurt so he slept like a stone for the rest of the day and most of the next. When he finally woke, he was still in a hospital bed and Amora sat next to him.</p><p>“Oh my god you are finally awake,” she said louder than necessary. Thor frowned, as he looked up at her. His body still kind of hurt but he felt good otherwise.</p><p>“Your next fight was supposed to be happening in an hour but the Grandmaster cancelled it. He cancelled the entire day! We are so lucky.”</p><p>Thor blinked slowly, before looking around and pointing at some water. Amora poured him a cup and handed it to him, before waving her hands in excitement.</p><p>“His pet got sick so he cancelled this day but this evening he is throwing a large party and guess who is invited. We! He invited us! Isn’t that amazing? I am only a hundred and fifty years old but already meeting an elder! I am so lucky.”</p><p>Thor drank his water listening to her happy tirade. It was kind of funny. Amora was jumping around happily and since she wore a mini skirt Thor got a nice view on her ass.</p><p>It was a shame, if she wasn’t a blood sucking undead creature Thor would have actually liked her. He slowly sat up, putting his cup away.</p><p>“Sounds like one hell of a party, what should I wear?”</p><p>Amora turned to him and wriggled her eyebrows, “well traditionally humans wear nothing around vampires but in your case…just wear your armour.”</p><p>Thor nodded and got out of bed. He needed to shower and get ready to face the monster that was the cause and the solution for all his nightmares.</p><p> </p><p>Quite honestly, Loki loved the parties during the contest. Since so many vampires and humans were gathered he was actually allowed to wear something.</p><p>It wasn’t much, but at least something.</p><p>Currently he wore a golden robe, not unlike the ones the Grandmaster liked to wear but it was great. He was fully covered and he didn’t get stared at, well at least not too much.</p><p>He was actually smiling a bit as he stood next to the Grandmaster, looking around. The vampire held a thin gold chain that was connected to his collar in his hand as he talked to some vampire.</p><p>Loki was looking around, hoping and fearing that Thor would come too. He wanted to see his brother so badly but on the other hand he was scared that he would think him disgusting and unworthy.</p><p>It had been over two years now and Thor and he had lived two very different lives. He also hoped Thor wouldn’t give himself away so the Grandmaster wouldn’t know that he was coming for Loki.</p><p>The Grandmaster finished his talk with the other vampire and they walked further into the room. Some vampires bowed to them other just politely nodded.</p><p>Loki guessed it had something to do with the station of the vampire or if they wanted to gain favour or not. He glanced around and sighed when he just couldn’t spot Thor.</p><p>A sudden ruckus let them turn around. People were clapping as a blond vampire followed by Thor entered the room. She smiled a brilliant smile while Thor looked rather stoic.</p><p>Loki’s breath hitched a bit.</p><p>“Amora you did it, you found a real champion.”</p><p>“You are really lucky, pray tell where did you find him?”</p><p>“Will you lend him out or are you hogging him until the end?”</p><p>The other vampires obviously envied the woman for Thor and Loki almost rolled his eyes, before he grew worried. What if Thor was that woman’s pet like he was to the Grandmaster.</p><p>What if Thor was already addicted to vampire blood? Loki didn’t want to think about it.</p><p>A tug on his leash made him come back and he almost stumbled after the Grandmaster as he strode up to that vampire and Thor.</p><p>Loki grew more and more nervous and he knew that the old vampire probably sensed it. They stopped in front of them and Amora bowed deeply, Thor simply nodded at the elder.</p><p>“Oh Grandmaster, it is such an honour to be invited to your party. I always hoped this would happen.”</p><p>The Grandmaster chuckled glancing over her before putting his eyes solemnly on Thor. It was clear who held his interest.</p><p>Loki swallowed and glanced at Thor who looked at him. His emotions were hidden behind a stoic mask of coldness but Loki could see behind it.</p><p>He could see the storm in his eyes, the desire to hug him and crush their enemies. He almost cried when he saw it.</p><p>The Grandmaster smiled at Thor, “oh my, what ah what a specimen. I have never seen anything like you young warrior.”</p><p>He came closer luckily not pulling Loki with him as he studied Thor’s body. Thor looked at the old vampire and for a second Loki could see disgust in his face before it disappeared again.</p><p>He let the Grandmaster inspect him, his blue eyes fixed on him. Loki swallowed and chewed on his lip nervously.</p><p>The old vampire grinned, “you are a worthy contender, but I am surprised. No blood?” This was the first time he actually looked at Amora who looked rather proud.</p><p>“Yes Thor refuses my blood and as he has proven he doesn’t need it.”</p><p>A few vampires started to whisper and chuckle, but the Grandmaster nodded, approvingly. He smiled at Amora, “I-I like that it is rare and rather entertaining.”</p><p>He laughed and of course the other vampires laughed too.</p><p>Loki almost retched at that. It was so pathetic.</p><p>The Grandmaster looked at Loki, who tensed, “isn’t he great? You liked watching him fight right? Tell them.” Loki let out a breath, “I enjoyed it, it was the first fight I saw.”</p><p>Thor looked at him as did Amora and the majority of the other guests. The Grandmaster looked pleased but Loki continued and for the first time since what felt like an eternity he was able to surprise the old vampire.</p><p>“However it is a bit disappointing to think about this ah never mind.”</p><p>The Grandmaster knitted his eyebrows together, “what kitten, what disappoints you?” Loki shrugged, “Thor here fights with his own strengths and weaknesses while other humans get doped up their asses by their vampires. This isn’t a fair fight, at some point he will be at an obvious disadvantage. Where is the sport in this?”</p><p>A few vampires scoffed at him and someone said something like, stupid puppy or imbecile but the Grandmaster tilted his head, studying his boy. A vampire that looked like a young man stepped up to them, “you know nothing boy, this is how these games always went down.”</p><p>Loki didn’t look at him, his attention was on the elder in front of him, he knew he couldn’t look away, like a tiger he had to stare him down, everything else would be considered weak. He also addressed him when he spoke, “I am just saying it isn’t really a contest when the odds are not even, is it?”</p><p>Everyone held their breath as the Grandmaster slowly reached out to touch Loki’s cheek. Suddenly a smile cracked over his face and he rubbed his thumb over the soft white skin.</p><p>“You are manipulating me kitten, you are trying to play me and damn it is working.”</p><p>He laughed and Loki let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. The Grandmaster pulled him up to his chest and placed a kiss on his lips before turning, “and he is right! There is no real contest if the odds are not even.”</p><p>He turned to Thor who hid a glare and smiled, “human I want to keep you in the contest, you have the spirit and finesse. I like you.”</p><p>The elder turned around, wrapping an arm around Loki’s shoulders. The boy just sighed and didn’t fight it.</p><p>“Everyone, I just decided to ban humans who have consumed vampire blood for the contest. I know some of you might think this unfair but…” he raised a finger, “I don’t care.”</p><p>He chuckled at their offended looks, “now ah now we will see tomorrow who is still in and who will fight next.” Loki grinned at their angry faces.</p><p>“Till then let’s party!”</p><p>The mood at party had shifted and now everyone was a bit gloomy and in a sour mood. Loki stayed close to the Grandmaster because most vampires glared at him.</p><p>Thor tried to get close to him a few times but he was always stopped by other vampires and the Grandmaster dragged Loki along on his leash so the brothers could only share a few glances before Loki was taken from the party.</p><p>The Grandmaster was in a good mood as he walked them back to their suite but once inside he spun around, pushing Loki up against the door. His eyes had a weird expression, it wasn’t just anger but also something he couldn’t decipher.</p><p>The vampire smiled at him and Loki flinched when he saw those teeth, which only made the Grandmaster smile more.</p><p>“You have quite the gall you know, insulting my games in front of everyone.”</p><p>Loki swallowed, “I didn’t insult them, I just pointed out a fact.” The vampire didn’t seem to agree with him, there was a fury in his eyes that made Loki swallow hard, but then it was suddenly gone again.</p><p>Loki was never truly scared that the Grandmaster might kill him, but he very well knew that the vampire was not above punishing him.</p><p>He knew that the old being always knew how to push his buttons and how to make him beg and plead for forgiveness. The vampire was dangerous in so many ways.</p><p>Loki swallowed again, “I swear I just spoke my mind Grandmaster, I don’t have any motives and nothing to gain from this.” The vampire chuckled darkly and let go.</p><p>Loki yelped because he didn’t see it coming and though he only dropped a few centimetres it surprised him. He stumbled a bit as he landed on his feet while the Grandmaster had already turned and walked away.</p><p>Loki chewed on his lip watching the elder anxiously, this wasn’t good and he didn’t like how things were turning out. He just realized that he was tightly holding onto his robe as if it was a little lifeline.</p><p>“What are you waiting for? Come here kitten.”</p><p>Letting out another breath Loki hung his head low and followed him. He could tell by the tone that the Grandmaster wasn’t done with him at all and that worried him greatly.</p><p>The vampire went to a side table and poured himself a drink while Loki watched anxiously. He had no idea what was coming but he knew he had to pay in some way.</p><p>The Grandmaster glanced up at him and smiled, “don’t you ah don’t you want to take off that ugly thing?” Loki blinked in surprise and looked at his robe, “uh isn’t that one of yours?”</p><p>The elder laughed and took a long sip, “it is darling but it is an old one and ah and I don’t like it anymore, take it off.” Loki tensed at the command and slowly undid the robe and pushed the cloth off his shoulder.</p><p>It was clear that he would not go unharmed if he decided to fight against the vampire anymore today, so he just stood there as the robe pooled around his feet. The vampire chuckled and Loki looked up at him.</p><p>“So beautiful, you know sometimes I think I should turn you into a vampire so you always stay like this.”</p><p>Loki’s eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat.</p><p>He didn’t want to become a vampire, if he did there was no going back to his old life. He was terrified of that and it clearly showed on his face since the Grandmaster burst out laughing.</p><p>The elder put down his drink and reached out for Loki, pulling him up to his chest, “ah don’t worry Loki I will only turn you when you are getting older so you will stay like this for another twenty years or so.”</p><p>Loki was shaking and since the Grandmaster was the only source of comfort he had he buried his face in his chest as the vampire hugged him. It was fucked up and Loki knew that he had not much time left.</p><p>Soon, he knew that for sure, the Grandmaster would take what he truly wanted from him and there was no going back.</p><p> </p><p>Thor was almost dancing when he managed to sneak off the party. He was so done with those bloodsuckers and their pretentiousness.</p><p>He walked down the hall, his head almost spinning.</p><p>Loki had been there, his little brother had looked at him and he had seen it in his eyes that he was not a pet like he had feared, no he was still Loki.</p><p>It had almost broken his heart to not be able to hug him and hold him but he couldn’t give them away. The Grandmaster needed to underestimate him.</p><p>What he didn’t expect was Loki to manipulate the game to his favour but maybe being with a vampire for over two years might have taught him a thing or two. Thor would of course not complain about a little extra help.</p><p>He wanted the contest to be over quickly so he could take Loki home again.</p><p>Thor walked into his room and flopped down on the bed, he grabbed his phone and texted Volstagg the good news, Loki was alive and well. The blonde warrior put his phone down and ran his hands through his hair.</p><p>Finally this story was coming to an end, or at least he hoped it did.</p><p>With a sigh he closed his eyes and recalled his brother’s face. It looked exactly the same as the day he had been taken, just as scared and lost.</p><p>Thor clenched his fists as the image of the collar on his brother’s neck came back to him. He wished he could kill the Grandmaster but he knew his objective was to get his brother back.</p><p>Killing an elder was almost impossible for a single human being.</p><p>Thor opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, “I am coming Loki, hang on tight.”</p><p> </p><p>The next week was hell for both Thor and Loki. While Thor had to battle a variety of really good warriors, most vampires had lost their contenders but some managed to dig out another one, Loki had to endure the Grandmaster.</p><p>The elder was still pissed at him, even though he didn’t say or publicly show it, but he still was. He didn’t take Loki to the fights anymore, he tied him up in terribly uncomfortable positions and left him in his room.</p><p>Often he would roughly fuck him before he left so Loki was always either sore or in pain, most of the time both. Even though he didn’t think it possible, his hatred for the man grew even more.</p><p>Loki whimpered softly when the Grandmaster pinched his nipple hard enough that he feared he would tear it off. Tears were still running down his face but he couldn’t say or do anything.</p><p>His hands were tied to the bedposts and the vampire had gagged him because he didn’t want to hear him today. Loki screamed into the gag when the creature let his fingernails scratch over his chest, leaving angry red lines that, after a few seconds, started to bleed slightly.</p><p>Loki looked at him pleadingly but the vampire just chuckled, “what? Am I too rough for you little kitten?” He bent down to lick over the scratches, healing them. Loki let out a grunt as him shifting tugged uncomfortably on his ass.</p><p>The Grandmaster had buried himself deep inside of him and the pain had almost made him pass out. Normally the vampire tried to make him comfortable, coax some pleasure out of him but not this time.</p><p>There was no slick, nothing to ease up the way and Loki was sure he would be bleeding afterwards. He wondered what he could do to calm the storm he had stirred up. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want to get physically hurt everyday only to get fixed up minutes later.</p><p>It messed with his brain and he hated it.</p><p>Of course the Grandmaster noticed his pained expression, but he only chuckled, “ah-ah darling don’t give me that look. You uh you wanted this right?”</p><p>Loki shook his head, he never wanted any of this.</p><p>His tormentor raised a long finger, “ah but you did. I ah I was always kind and uh considerate but you, you didn’t appreciate it.” He started to slowly pull out and Loki threw his head back, letting out a muffled scream.</p><p>It hurt so much.</p><p>The vampire chuckled softly, “do you want to apologize darling?” Loki nodded quickly.</p><p>“Even though you still don’t think you did anything wrong?”</p><p>Loki looked at him before averting his gaze, the vampire scoffed, “thought so.” He slowly started to fuck Loki and smiled when he watched the boy scream and throw his head from one side to the other.</p><p>He clearly knew about the pain he was causing him and it amused him to see him struggle.</p><p>Loki couldn’t handle it, the pain was too much. He kept screaming looking at his tormentor as he chocked. He didn’t know what went wrong but suddenly he was coughing and gasping for air trying to get rid of the gag but that was impossible.</p><p>The Grandmaster noticing his struggle frowned and looked at him, “pet? What is it?” Loki’s eyes were wide in fear and he kept chocking and coughing as panic rose inside of him. He couldn’t breathe.</p><p>The vampire suddenly realized what was happening and with a click of his fingers the rope around Loki’s wrists disappeared and he slipped out of him before pulling the gag out of Loki’s mouth.</p><p>He turned him onto his side and hit Loki’s back, “oh no my poor boy, I am sorry, please breathe.”</p><p>Loki sucked in another breath trying to calm down. He barely saw anything through his tears but his brain slowly realized that it had enough oxygen again.</p><p>Loki closed his eyes and the Grandmaster stopped hitting his back. He sighed and closed his eyes, not believing how close he had just come to dying.</p><p>The vampire sighed, “I am sorry Loki, I am sorry, I will fix you up.” Loki didn’t respond but felt the pain in his ass disappear. Sadly the Grandmaster didn’t.</p><p>“Please talk to me honey.”</p><p>Loki let out a sob. He curled up and buried his face in his hands, “you almost killed me!”</p><p>He cried and sobbed loudly as the vampire did his best to calm him down. He was not really successful so in the end he bit Loki and drugged him so the boy would fall into a calm and deep sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again thanks for reading.<br/>Please leave your thoughts below and tell me if you like it.<br/>check out my other works and till next time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>